


Sherlock Holmes' List

by Handsome_Mango



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsome_Mango/pseuds/Handsome_Mango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't know if I got the tags right... Time is set right after the movie. Bad End Warning! Extremely short head cannon! Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes' List

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I got the tags right... Time is set right after the movie. Bad End Warning! Extremely short head cannon! Hope you enjoy it!

When John took the piece of memo, his hand trembled. This shouldn't have happened as the life of surgeon had wiped out his fear for good. 

Sherlock Holmes’ List  
1\. All equipments and corpses left at home shall be given to Molly, assuming she knows her job.  
2\. Lestrade. I highly doubt your ability as a detective, so I arranged Mycroft to assist you in the future cases. I believe that you will be able to solve most of the crimes. Most of them.  
3\. Be as you wish Mycroft. By the way, according to the numerous times you asked me for help in the past, I am cleverer, apparently.  
4\. Mary, take care of Watson. I feel extremely sorry for the fact that Watson cares for me more.  
5\. John Watson

“Sherlock! Care to explain why there is only my name for me and sentences for others?!” John was apparently angry.  
Sherlock turned away, “So when are we getting off this plane?”  
“Wait! And when did I care you more than I do for Mary! Mary, trust me. I’m with you…”  
Sherlock gave out a sneer.  
“Sherlock!”, John shouted.  
Sherlock took his right of remaining silence.  
John, “……”  
“Fine. Just promise me that you won’t do anything stupid that could kill yourself anymore.” John stared at Sherlock’s eyes.  
“I am fully aware of my own behavior.” Sherlock added.  
“For God’s sake! Just promise me!” There was the angry John again.  
……  
“All right! All right! All right! I promise.” Sherlock surrendered under John’s furious glare. 

It wasn’t until years later when John saw this piece of paper again. Sherlock, for sure, meant what he said.  
By then, John was standing in front of Sherlock’s tomb, begging for another miracle.  
“You know he is dead for sure this time.” John recognized Mycroft’s voice, “He wanted me to give you this.”  
John took the paper from Mycroft and glanced over it, “It’s the same paper that I saw before.”  
“Or is it?” Mycroft questioned, “Feel you could use some alone time. See you soon.” He left.  
John read through the paper again.  
5\. John Watson. I love John Watson. 

-The End-


End file.
